


Just our Little Secret, at least For a While.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blushing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Polyamory, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Useless Lesbians, Voyeurism, dont ask please, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few months into the strange and colorful "Heart-Throbbing School Trip," Peko Pekoyama and Ibuki Mioda find themselves in an unlikely relationship, and try their hardest to hide it from their classmates.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Titty Typhoon

**Author's Note:**

> FULL-STORY CONTENT WARNINGS: Slight NSFW, Slight Violence, Fuyuhiko saying a lot of swear words, Depictions of Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Homophobia.  
> JUST FOR CONTEXT (SPOILER WARNING): In this story, Junko never hacks into the virtual world, and the original plan of inducing hope into the students is successfully played out.  
> I hope you like this! It will be multiple chapters, so please be patient as I release each one!

Ibuki laughed and spun around in circles in the center of the venue. The musician swung her hands above her head, her contagious laughter filling the large room. Ibuki's spinning slowed, and her feet wobbled for a moment as she tried to regain her posture. She wobbled her head, pretending to be a dizzy cartoon character.

  
Peko laughed, leaning on the edge of the stage. She adjusted her glasses and watched as Mioda screeched with joy at each little detail of the building.

  
"Isn't it amazing, Peko-Peko? This place is PERFECT for Ibuki to play music for everyone!" Ibuki's voice echoed against the stone walls as she skipped towards the swordswoman. As Ibuki stepped closer, Peko uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around her girlfriend's waist. Ibuki leaned on Peko's chest with her own, standing on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on the tip of Peko's nose.

  
"Yes, It's quite nice..." Peko paused and pulled Ibuki closer to plant a kiss on her lips, smearing the musician's black lipstick, "I'm excited to see you perform..." Ibuki smiled, wrapping her arms around Peko's shoulders. The two sat there for a moment, occasionally sharing a kiss.

  
Ibuki suddenly pushed herself off of Peko as the front doors to the venue swung inward. Three people stepped inside.

  
"So," A heavy accent replaced the giggles and whispers of the couple, "This is the Titty Typhoon, huh?" The swaggering hips of Teruteru Hanamura followed the voice. A drop of blood trickling from his nose. His eyes turned towards the two girls, "Ahh, and I see just where it got it's name..." He made eye contact with Peko, who immediatley scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

  
Peko's eyes wandered to her girlfriend, who was struggling to wipe her smeared lipstick with the side of her hand, her back turned to the chef.   
After Hanamura walked in the trembling frame of Mikan Tsumiki, who was holding a rag out to the chef in attempts to wipe the blood from his face. Peko watched as Ibuki spun on her heel, stretching her arm into the air and waving at the two. 

  
"Heyyyy Teru! Heyyy Mikan! What are you two up to, hmm?" Ibuki called, startling Mikan with the boldness of her voice.  
Ibuki ran over to chat with the others, Peko simply observing as she bounced around the two. Her eyes glanced over to the door as the final intruder stepped inside, his dress shoes clacking against the cement floor of the Titty Typhoon. Fuyuhiko walked inside, his usual stone-cold expression across his face. His eyes drifted to Peko, and he gave her a slight, secret smile, before turning to the group.

  
Peko pushed herself off of the stage, pulling her sword over her head and joining the group. Though engaged in the conversation, she was not focused on the subject, rather, Ibuki. Peko found a gentle smile forming on her lips as she watched her girlfriend joke with everyone else.

  
Nobody knew about the two of them, and they both planned on keeping it that way. The "Heart-Throbbing Class Trip" had truly ended up being heart-throbbing, pulling the two polar opposites together. They've been together for about a month now, Peko slowly learning just how much she enjoyed the affection Ibuki showered her in.

  
"Hey..." Fuyuhiko's sharp greeting pulled Peko from her headspace. They stood alone in the venue, the other three must've left while she was spaced out. She looked down at her Master, who's hands were on his hips.

  
"Young Master?" Peko bit her lower lip softly as Fuyuhiko cocked his head to the side. He crossed his arms, "The fucks been going on with you?"  
"What do you mean?" Peko queried, lowering her brows. Fuyuhiko shook his head.  
"You know what I mean. You've been acting all weird lately, is something wrong?" His eyes darted to the camera suspended over the bar and leaned closer to whisper, "Did something happen? C'mon, Peko, you never space out like that."

  
Peko dodged the question, "I apologize, Young Master." She bowed her said, shocked to find him still standing there when she raised it.  
"Peko... I told you to stop calling me that..." Fuyuhiko reached a hand up and placed it on Peko's shoulder. "Listen... I know I told you that our... Partnership... Meant nothing while we are here but, if you need to talk..."

  
"I really am fine, Youn- ah... Fuyuhiko..." Peko gently pushed his hand from her shoulder. He let it fall to his side, sliding it into his pockets.   
"If you say so..." He mumbled, walking past Peko and through the large doors of the venue. She watched as he left, letting out a long sigh once she was sure he was gone. Peko pulled her E-Handbook from her pocket, flipping to a map of the islands. She searched for Ibuki's pixelated icon. She scrolled through each island, stopping at the first island. Ibuki's small pixel icon was above her cabin. Peko adjusted her posture and pulled open the doors of the venue, headed to the Central Island bridge.

  
\----

  
"Hey, Hinata, open the fucking door!" Fuyuhiko growled, banging on the door of Hajime Hinata's cabin. After a few seconds, the door swung open, a sleepy Hajime standing on the other side. "Have you been asleep all day? It's 3pm, you bastard!"   
Hajime wordlessly stepped aside, allowing the smaller boy to walk in. Shutting the door behind Fuyuhiko, Hajime rubbed his eyes, blinking as they adjusted. "What do you want, Kuzuryuu?"

  
"Listen, Hinata... Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Fuyuhiko scratched his chin, leaning his back against the wall.  
Hajime paused for a moment, thinking. "No? I mean, everyone here is a bit weird, if that's what you mean..." Fuyuhiko let out a small laugh at Hajime's snark before shaking his head.

  
"No, no... I think something's wrong with Peko..." Fuyuhiko sighed.  
"Oh... I didn't really know you two were friends..."  
"We aren't! I just..." Fuyuhiko furrowed his brow, his cheeks turning pink.   
"Ohh... I see!" Hajime laughed. Fuyuhiko turned pink and raised his voice,  
"No, dipshit! It's not like that!" But Hajime just shook his head and smiled.

"Listen, man, I'm not gonna judge you if that's your type. Though, I'm not really the guy you should ask about this kind of stuff..." Hajime scratched at the back of his head, sighing as Fuyuhiko groaned. 

  
"Whatever, just..." Fuyuhiko paused, looking to Hajime one last time before walking towards the door, "Don't tell anyone about this..." Fuyuhiko said as he shut the door behind him. As he walked back towards his own cabin, a familiar sight caught his eye. Peko, on the other side of the boardwalk, knocking on Ibuki's cabin door. She was smiling. Fuyuhiko ducked behind the pillar on the porch of his cabin, watching as the door was swung open.

  
A pale hand, with black-painted nails and bead jewelry covering it's wrists, reached out from the door and grabbed the red sash of Peko's uniform, yanking her inside. The door slammed shut behind her.

  
"What in the damn world...?" Fuyuhiko blinked a few times, trying to process what he'd just seen. He shrugged the strange vision off, "I must be seeing things... I should talk to Tsumiki about that..." He mumbled those last words as he opened the door to his own cabin, walking in and collapsing on his bed.


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru and Hiyoko hear a suspicious sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SLIGHT NSFW WARNING FOR THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER! NOTHING TOO IN-DEPTH, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!! MWAH!!)

  
Peko smiled as Ibuki pulled her into the cabin, kicking the door shut behind her. As soon as it shut, Ibuki wrapped her arms around Peko and planted kisses all over her face. Peko laughed softly, running her hands along her girlfriend's cheek.

"Ibuki didn't think you'd come by, Peko Peko... Guess you couldn't resist, hmm?" Ibuki whispered, her pink face buried in Peko's collar.   
Peko focused on Ibuki's breathing as she responded, "I just wanted to see you again..." Peko felt Ibuki smile.

The two stood in the center of Ibuki's cabin, Ibuki rocking them both back and forth while hugging Peko tight at the dip of her back. Ibuki gasped slightly as Peko lifted her up, waddling towards Ibuki's bed, the musician's legs dangling in the air. Peko leaned forward, setting Ibuki on her bed. Ibuki grabbed the collar of Peko's shirt, laughing as Peko fell over top of her.

Peko planted her hands on either side of Ibuki's head, staring at the girl beneath her. Ibuki felt her face grow hot as Peko smiled. Leaning down, Peko kissed at Ibuki's neck, just below her jaw. Ibuki's breath grew heavy as she reached for the dip of Peko's back.   
Peko pulled away for a moment, making eye contact with Ibuki. She spoke, "Is this okay, Ibuki?"

"Of course..." Ibuki ran her hands down the side of Peko's face, pulling her down and kissing her deeply. Peko smiled into the kiss, running her hands along the bottom of Ibuki's shirt. Ibuki ran her arms over her head, allowing Peko to pull her shirt off. Sitting up, Peko looked Ibuki up and down. Her arms were raised over her head, she was wearing nothing but her skirt and bra. Peko felt her body heat up at the sight of Ibuki's body beneath her.

"You have a pierced belly button..." Peko whispered as Ibuki wrapped her legs around her. Ibuki nodded and giggled, her laugh causing a fluttery feeling in Peko's stomach. The swordswoman leaned down and kissed Ibuki's neck once more, biting her gently. Ibuki writhed with each movement, pink marks forming in each spot. Peko slowly worked her way down Ibuki's body, from her neck to her chest, running her hands under the wire of Ibuki's bra. Her kisses led down Ibuki's stomach until they reached her skirt. Peko bit the fabric, pulling it ever so slightly down Ibuki's legs with her teeth. 

Ibuki made eye contact with her, sucking in a deep breath as Peko's red eyes met with her own from between her legs. She watched as Peko pulled her glasses off, tossing them onto the bedside table. 

Peko lowered herself onto her knees at the side of the bed, Ibuki placing her shaking thighs on Peko's shoulders...

  
\----

  
Mahiru sat on the floor of her cottage, sifting through the photos she's taken so far. Most of them are of Hiyoko, though a few photos of Togami and Komaeda were strung between. She took photos as often as she could, so they'd remember this trip years later.

Hiyoko walked out of Mahiru's bathroom, "Mahiru! Can you help me with my kimono?" Mahiru stood up and walked over, tying Hiyoko's kimono in a perfect bow. Hiyoko giggled and spun around, pulling Mahiru to her height and kissing her.

They'd taken the role of the "Token Lesbian Couple" in the class. For some reason, they both clicked so well when they first met. It was only expected when they both came out to one another, followed by an immediate first kiss for both of them. 

"Wait... Mahi... Shhh..." Hiyoko held a finger to her lips, pulling Mahiru towards her cabin door. Mahiru quietly followed, a confused expression plastered on her freckled face. Gently opening the door, Hiyoko peeked to the cottage across from Mahiru's.  
"Holy shit..." Hiyoko laughed, covering her hand with her mouth, "Sound's like that dumbass scene chick is having a good night...!" Hiyoko whispered to Mahiru, who simply looked at her in shock.

Hiyoko was right, Mahiru could hear muffled moans coming from Ibuki's cottage. She grabbed Hiyoko and pulled her back inside.

"Don't be rude! We shouldn't intrude on them..." Mahiru spoke softly as Hiyoko pouted. "Although..." Mahiru placed a hand on her chin and sat on her bed, "Who do you think it is?"  
Hiyoko smiled, "I bet it's Souda. The two of them have always been real close! Although, she'd have to have a SERIOUSLY low bar if she's letting him bone..." 

  
"Hiyoko!" Mahiru covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, teasingly pushing Hiyoko's arm. "No way, I couldn't believe it's a guy. Mioda really sets off the gaydar." Hiyoko nodded, pausing to think for a moment.

"Sonia's always seemed a little gay, even if it's just a one-night thing..." Mahiru nodded, "but aren't her and Tanaka a thing? She's too loyal to cheat like that..."

After a bit of tossing ideas back and forth, the girls had come up blank. Hiyoko was falling asleep, her head resting on Mahiru's lap. Mahiru was sleepily leaning on the wall, staring out the window to the strangely starless sky.

  
Suddenly, the door to Ibuki's cabin gently opened, and out came the last one Mahiru expected to see: Pekoyama.  
  


She watched as the swordswoman carefully shut the door behind her, peeking out to see if anyone else was on the cabin docks. As Peko walked back towards her own cabin, Mahiru shook Hiyoko awake. The dancer opened her eyes, confused as to why Mahiru woke her.

Mahiru paused for a moment, watching as Peko entered her cabin and disappeared from sight. She sighed, "You were right, hun... It was Souda..." Mahiru whispered, Hiyoko's eyes widened and she buried her face in her hands.  
"No WAY!" She laughed, rolling off of Mahiru's lap. "I KNEW IT!" Mahiru smiled as Hiyoko bounced up and down, giggling madly and throwing insults at the two.

 _I saw the way Peko was acting... I think it's best to keep their secret._ Mahiru thought as she spoke,"C'mon, It's time for us to go to sleep..."


End file.
